1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data content organization and viewing, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, system, and article of manufacture for generating a graph that represents relationships between data content elements and utilizing such a graph to enable interactive user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
When designing a project (e.g., architectural project, a solid model, an assembly, an interior design, etc.), the designer utilizes or may select from amongst a large (e.g., millions) number of parts. Such parts may be acquired through acquisition (e.g., in manufacturing, an entity may acquire parts or the entirety of another company that is also producing parts), may be developed internally, and/or may be provided by a multitude of persons/entities serving in a variety of roles (e.g., third parties, customers, collaborators, developers, independent contractors, etc.). The parts may be scattered through throughout different storage systems and are not consistently named, resulting in difficulty (if not an impossibility) in finding/locating a particular part. Accordingly, designers may often recreate a part resulting in multiple duplicate parts across an organization. Further, multiple electronic representations of the same part may be designed with subtle differences that are not realized/accounted for until producing the physical part based on such designs (e.g., on a factory floor).
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a method and system directed towards a part design structure and user interface that enables users to organize, view, and locate a design part across multiple different products/platforms (e.g., desktop, cloud, and mobile applications).